year 5: 2014 - 2015: shoplifting & abuse
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Glee S6. rose is in london in her 2nd yr of college. when she comes back to denver for the holidays she shoplifts. Annabelle now lives in aurora. toby and spencer from PLL are in this. *I don't own anyone.* *Please Review.* *If you like this tell me.* *Please leave more than a 2 word review*. *Thank you for reading/reviewing*
1. Chapter 1

Beta Reader Please.

For those of you who read the first in this series 'Year 1' and 'Year 2' Jennifer, Rebecca, Cherie, Karen's friends and Ashley's friend Lily and Lia make few appearances. For those of you who really liked those people/pairings please let me know in your reviews and I'll write them in. Jennifer and Jesse are still together as are Rebecca and Evan and Louisa and Cherie. This story is mainly about Rose's shoplifting. Hannah gets dope sick. Rachel stays at Annabelle's for awhile.

Ashley's 21, tom's 24, alexa's 20 as are rose, hannah and lily. The twins are 18. kate;s 19, anna's 17. ashley's brother evan's 22. annabelle's 27.

rachel, dianna, chris, puck, santanna are all 21.

jessica's 17. karen's 45 jesse's 46. pam's 45.

evan annabelle's friend is 30 until june when he turns 31. spencer another new character's 19. toby's 20.

annabelle

it was sept. 2014. i'd gotten my place back again. Back in may i'd moved into steph's but that didn't work out. Before that in march i'd moved into another lady's house and last sept. sept. 2013 I was living at my mom's. I'd been living there since feb.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 5

Jee: 46

Karen: 45

Jennifer: 45

Pam: 45

Evan: Annabelle' friend: 29.

Annabelle, ahley' couin: 27. moved back to her mom's 2 mays ago when she was 25. moves last march to another house when she's 26.

Evan: 22

ben: 22

Rachel, dianna, antanna, chri, puck: 21

eric: 21

Ahley: 21. In fl.

Tina, Brittany: 20

Alexa, roe, Hannah, lily: 20. In college. Alexa and Hannah are in boton. Alexa in boton Hannah in Greece oe I in England.

Kate: roe' college roommate

Toby C.: 20. in London.

Pencer H: 19. Moved to denver w/ her mom. The new student.

Adam: 19. Mandy boyfriend.

Louia, mandy: 18

jake: 18

jessica: 17

Kate: 17

Anna: 15


	3. ashley: wed nov 12 2014

ashley

it was wed. nov. 12th. Rachel, dianna, santanna, chris and i'd all arrived in denver the pervious fri. we'd all had dinner at jesse's. On sat. we'd gone to mr. schue's then puck, dianna and i'd gone to hannah's and smoked. And shot up. Then we'd gone to annabelle's. On sun. we'd all gone out to dinner. Mon. we'd had dinner at annabelle's and last night we'd had dinner w/ rachel's dads. We were at the bar. We'd all arrived at annabelle's at 4. I was still in college in fl. So that's where I lived. But I still had a room at jesse's. As did alexa rose hannah and lily. At annabelle's we started getting ready at 6:50. we'd left for the bar at 8:30. annabelle told me she wasn't sure if karen and pam would be there or not but I hoped not as I wanted this to be our night. Karen had stopped hurting rose and the twins 2 yrs. Ago but was now onto jessica. They'd told me, annabelle, rachel and puck about their dad. He'd stopped hurting them rachek and santanna. This was last yr.


	4. lily

Lily

I was in my room drinking when I heard the front door open. It was 6 pm so that meant karen was back from work. I heard someone go down the hall and into the living room.

"mom," it was mandy.

"um I yes?" karen said drunkenly.

"there's something wrong w/. it's hannah she needs to go to the hospital. She doesn't feel good and I think she's dope sick."

"ok who else is here? She shouldn't be left alone."

"dad is. And gavin."

"ok."

karen was suddenly sober. She and mandy came up the stairs.

"where's hannah?" karen asked.

"bathroom."

this reminded me of the time last yr when I'd drank too much and had to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. And the yr before that when mandy had to go for her anorexia. It was one of the few times karen was there for us. I don't remember a whole lot of that day.

They came down the hall and into the bathroom. I heard a knock come on my door.

"hey what's goin on?" jesse asked.

"it's hannah. She, gavin, karen and mandy are in the bathroom. She needs to go to the hospital," I said.

"ok."


	5. ashley: fri nov 14

****Anna****

It was dinner time and, with the exception of Evan, Amanda, Alexa, Pamela, Tom and Marie, we were all sitting around the mahogany table in the dining room. Ashley, Mom and Dad were questioning Rose on her newest clothes, shoes and jewelry.

Mom asked Rose where she got the silver ballet flats, blue velvet dress and pearl earrings she was wearing.

"Oh, a friend gave them to me," Rose replied casually.

She twirled pasta around her fork and put it in her mouth so she wouldn't have to say anything more.

"Oh, really?" Ashley asked.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. Lucy has this big closet full of things she never wears," Lily explained.

I knew that Lucy, a young woman at their school, was someone they knew but barely spoke to.

"That doesn't explain the jewelry though," Dad said.

I could tell, as casual as my sister appeared, she was hoping no one would question her further about her many excursions to Macy's.

I knew that was my cue.

Because of my leukemia I could get sick any time any where, which was why I spent most of my time either at home or hospitalised.

Rose looked at me.

I had my hand over my mouth, blood running out between my fingers.

"Omygod," kate whispered.

Mom and Dad looked at me.

"anna? You ok honey?" Mom asked.

I quickly stood up, pushing my chair out behind me. I ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily

I was in my room drinking when I heard the front door open. It was 6 pm so that meant karen was back from work. I heard someone go down the hall and into the living room.

"mom," it was mandy.

"um I yes?" karen said drunkenly.

"there's something wrong w/. it's hannah she needs to go to the hospital. She doesn't feel good and I think she's dope sick."

"ok who else is here? She shouldn't be left alone."

"dad is. And gavin."

"ok."

karen was suddenly sober. She and mandy came up the stairs.

"where's hannah?" karen asked.

"bathroom."

this reminded me of the time last yr when I'd drank too much and had to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. And the yr before that when mandy had to go for her anorexia. It was one of the few times karen was there for us. I don't remember a whole lot of that day.

They came down the hall and into the bathroom. I heard a knock come on my door.

"hey what's goin on?" jesse asked.

"it's hannah. She, gavin, karen and mandy are in the bathroom. She needs to go to the hospital," I said.

"ok."


	7. rose: sat nov 15

Rose

After I gave the iron pills to mandy I left that king's got on a bus and went to another king's where I got some more vitamins for her, some Listerine for lily and some dvds that I knew ashley wanted. Without. Paying for any of it.

When I got back I put the stuff in a locked suitcase in my room.

later today after school i'd go back to the store and get more soda for our family. Mom and pam both made better money than dad did. And they both worked on sat. even though karen and pam made a lot of money it often wasn't spent on groceries. For karen it was spent on alcohl and for pam things for her house which was just across the way. And to cover kate's and now anna's insurance bills. Ashley and hannah were the only ones who worked. None of the other ones made money. Prostituting was the last job rebecca had had. Ashley spent her money on pot and listerine. Since I didn't work taking stuff was how I got the groceries. I hid some of the small items in my bra and my boots since the first place they'll check is your purse. After I was done at the store i'd go to my house put the grocerues in the kitchen and then go to the mall. Where i'd get more. Stuff. Since mandy now purged she used salt water to help her. Which was made from of course salt. And water. I was the one who got her the salt packets and the vitamins. I helped her addiction and her addiction helped mine.

I put the salt packets which in altoids tins i'd gotten from the grocery store. I had a whole collection of my stuff in a locked suitcase in my room which was in another bigger suitcase which wasn't locked. And when it was full I kept another one in the room that had been ashley and marie's. And when that got full I kept one in our attic. At the mall I went to the dept. stores then the dvd/music store. Then the book store.

No one knew I went to the mall they just know I went out.


	8. rachel: tues nov 18th

Rachel

It a nov. 20th early morning. I was over at Annabelle again. I knocked on the door thinking maybe they were expecting me but I want ure. This was the 3rd time I'd gone over there. On the 12th dianna dad had hurt me. Again. The morning wa dark and cold. I was crying and shaken.

I a about to knock again when the door opened and there stood Annabelle.

"hi good to ee you again. Um. What happened?" she asked letting me in.

"vodka," I aid going up the stair.s

Tear made my vision blurry.

I went to the linen closet where they kept the plsatic cups got one out and poured myself some green apple. I drank it. Annabelle looked at me expectantly waiting.

"um. Dianna dad. Hurt me again," I told her.

"oh wow. When?" Annabelle asked.

"the 12th."

"are you I mean are you ok? Er well obviously you're not ok but I mean. um."

"I'm not bleeding anymore if that what you mean. I haven't changed my clothe or anything since apparently you're not supposed to do that."

"mmmhmm."

"um."

"honey if this ****continue**** to happen maybe you should go to the hospital. I'm not telling you what to do I just. Um. Ell it's not a bad plan."

"I know I just I mean .."

"do you have anything?"

"I don't know I havent been checked," I told her.

"oh. Well do you have anywhere to stay?"

"well there my place but I don't want my dad knowing. Im going to college next yr. I might as well figure thing out on my own."

"yeah I know how that is."

"also he might find me at my house so."

"right. Well there's always here. It'll be a bit crowded w/ 3 but it. It's fairly safe."

"ok."

"are you in any pain?"

"yeah I am," I aid sipping more of the vodka.

"ok um. We have like. Advil. Or I don't know if you smoke weed but we have that too. Although you really shouldnt mix alcohol and pills but I presume you already know that and I wont. I wont top you. That's not something I do."

"ok."


	9. rachel: tues nov 25th

Rachel

it was a wk. Later. Annabelle and I were in her living room drinking.

"and," I said setting my drink down.

She looked at me.

"the other reason. I haven't told my dads is bc they're apparently getting a divorce. My gay I have 2 gay dads. And when i'm not at your place i'm teaching glee at the hs I used to go to."

"oh wow."

"yeah so. However my friends santanna and um brittany are getting married. I'd had my own tv show but that failed and before that I was in funny girl in the city. I got thrown out but have been offered another audition."

"oh wow."

"yeah I know."

"but ya know. I think i'm going to turn it down. And I might go live in the city w/ a friend a...a guy who I once dated."

"oh."

"yeah. It's all too much sometimes ya know?" I said w/ tears in my eyes.

"yeah honey I do. I really do."


	10. rose: feb 2015

Feb.: rose

it was the following day in feb. and I was at the mall. I'd spent a lot of time their the last yr. Since sept. it was my way of getting away from karen. Who drank a lot and presumably that was her way of getting away from her past which I didn't know much about. My sister lily drank a lot too as did my sister louisa. um. My sister mandy although she'd recovered from her anorexia she now had bullimia. I'd gotten her salt packets which i'd put in altoids tins i'd gotten from the grocery store. I had a whole collection of my stuff in a locked suitcase in my room which was in another bigger suitcase which wasn't locked. And when it was full I kept another one in the room that had been ashley and marie's. And when that got full I kept one in our attic. I was at the mall in a dept. store in the fitting room to be more accurate. I'd already gone to the dvd/music store and the book store. I'd put the dvds inside my coat. When I got to the fitting room I fit them under the dresses which i'd put under my clothes. It was still cold out and a lot of people were in layers so no one would think much of the fact that I was. This was what I did when I was at the mall. This was why no one knew where I was.


	11. karen: april 2015

April 30th

karen

karen

it was thurs. feb. april 30th 2015 2 a.m. The bar had just closed. Over the past couple of months evan and jesse decided they weren't going to drive me back from the bar anymore. And given how drunk I got each time and what he knew of my past jesse didn't want me taking a cab. My daughters weren't available at this time to call. I'd tried lacy, mark and raven who weren't available. Instead of going towards leetsdale I decided to go towards a park I knew was around here. Maybe I could sleep there. If only for 4 hrs. I had to get back to my house at 7 work started at 9 ended at 5. dinner was at 6 then i'd go visit pansy. Then i'd. Go back to my house get ready for karaoke which started at 9. i'd even started working on stardays same schedule. But I didn't go to karaoke on days that weren't wed. or thurs. I hadn't found a good place to go yet.

As I started walking towards the park it was dark and cold but not snowing. I walked past trees and small apt. buildings and then found the park which wasn't big or well lit. I sat down in the grass somewhat close to the sidewalk and put my purse on the ground. I pulled a shooter out of my purse even though i'd had 4 drinks at the bar. I had more shooters in my purse. I was always drinking them these days whenever I had a chance.

It was so quiet in the park. It was weird. And still. I knew some people would be up and walking by 6. I got used to the quiet after a bit. I kept drinking. My buzz had gone now I just felt dizzy. It had gone a few hrs. ago. Pam had called a cab and asked if I wanted her to wait for me. I hadn't. So she took it back to my house. I finished my shooter pretty quickly and had another one soco. That got my buzz going back up again. All this drinking made me sleepy so I lied down on the grass and slept.

"aunt karen?" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see the blue light of a phone shone in them. I squinted.

"um yeah? I replied.

"sorry. It's annabelle. I know it's dark out. Why are you sleeping out here?"

"um. hi."

I sat up. It took me awhile to remember where I was.

"i um. Didn't want to walk all the way back to my house," I replied.

"they make you walk?"

she was surprised.

"well they don't like. Er 'make' me but in a way yes. It's my only other option."

"oh. Well what time do you have work?"

"it starts at 9."

I wondered what she was doing out here at this hr.

"oh. Well do you want to come to my place for a bit? It's gotta be better than here. Well it's lit anyway. A lot of people will probably be asleep so be quiet."

"um yeah ok."

"ok."

she waited while I stood and collected my things. We began walking to her place.

"what are you doing out at this hr.?" I asked.

"grocery shopping."

"oh."


	12. santanna: july 2015

Antanna

It wa thur. july 16th. It wa early morning. I wa in front of dianna friend ahley couin place. I'd met her couin and her couin friend evan once during the ummer. They eemed nice. 2 day ago dianna dad had exually hurt me.

The morning wa dark and cold. I knocked on the door.

"open up!" I aid.

I had no qualm about letting them know I needed their help. I usually didn't.

"open-" I began again.

But then the door opened and there tood Annabelle.

"hi antanna right?" he aked.

"um yeah. You're Annabelle. You got whikey?" I aked.

"yeah I think we met over the ummer. Good to ee you again. And yeah fireball and oco."

"where it at?"

"bathroom. Where there are alo cup."

"oh."

I went up the tair. Annabelle cloed the door behind u.

I went into the bathroom and poured myelf ome oco. I drank it. It went down mooth. I went into the living room where Annabelle wa. He wa itting on the ofa. He looked at me when I came in.

"dianna dad. Hurt me 2 day ago," I told her.

"oh wow," he aid.

"exually."

"no yeah I. I gathered."

"I haven't gone to the hopital for it or anything. Actually I haven't told anyone but you."

"I won't tell anyone."

"he hurt me lat yr. too jut not exually."

"oh wow."

"yeah."


	13. santanna: july 2015 2

Antanna

It wa at. Nov. 14th early morning. I wa again outide of Annabelle place. 2 day ago Dianna dad had hurt me again. The morning wa dark and cold. It wa tarting to now.

"open up!" I aid knocking on the door.

The door opened and there tood Annabelle. He tood to the ide letting me in. I went up the tair and traight into the bathroom where I poured myelf ome fireball. I heard the door cloe downtair nd Annabelle coming up the tair. I wondered where evan wa.

I took a few ip of my drink then went out into the living room taking it w/ me. Annabelle looked at me when I arrived.


End file.
